Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling inter-cell interference in a heterogeneous network (HetNet) system.
Related Art
In 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE)—Advanced, a small cell such as a femto cell or a pico cell is introduced to meet the traffic requirement for wireless data which are abruptly increased.
In addition, various situations causing interferences due to the coexistence of a macro base station which is a large base station and the femto base station and the pico base station which are small base stations in a cell are organized, and researches for solving it have been vigorously progressed.